coralinefandomcom-20200213-history
Mel Jones
This article, , is under active construction! Coraline Wiki apologizes for the inconvenience. Mel Jones is the mother of Coraline and the wife of Charlie Jones. She is constantly seen very busy and have little time for her daughter as per her job as a gardening catalogue editor. In the film, she and the other mother are voiced by Teri Hatcher. Overview From what has been depicted in the film, Mel leaves the cooking to her husband, Charlie (although terrible at it), as she does the cleaning. Being the busy mother and wife she is, at the start she barely gives much attention to her daughter, while keeping up with her responsibilities as a gardening catalogue editor. In the film, as begged by Coraline, Mel was the one who opened the door first, out of the annoyance for her daughter whom was pestering her from her work and wouldn't stop otherwise if she didn't open the door. However, opening and discovered a brick wall covering the pathway, she locked it again and hid the key after finding rat feces near it. Later in the film, after Coraline escaped from the other world, she and her husband were kidnapped by the Beldam and were trapped in the other world. They asked for Coraline's help through the mirror in the hallway of the real world and was later revealed to be trapped in the snow globe on the other world's mantle piece. After Coraline saved them, they came back in the real world without any recollection of the events that took place. In response to the promise she made with her daughter, Mel bought Coraline the colorful gloves she wanted in Linden's Uniform, from the time they went shopping for Coraline's school clothes. She later becomes more attentive of her daughter as depicted in the last moments of the film. Appearance Mel has a brace around her neck from a truck crash Coraline mentioned at the beginning of the film, and wears a white turtle-neck sweater and dark pants, additionally with red sneakers. Her hair is almost the same fashion as her daughter's, although hers is of black color. Personality Although very busy with her work as a gardening catalogue editor, Mel loves Coraline very much despite the lack of time and attention she gives her daughter as depicted when Coraline shared to her that she almost fell in a well. As a mother, she cares deeply for her daughter and even tried to make it up to her by telling Coraline that she could pick something she liked in the grocery store, but was very dismayed when Coraline was still upset with her and denied. Trivia * She is voiced by Teri Hatcher *She cleans while her husband cooks. *On her cell phone, the ghost children can be seen on the screen. *She hates wasting time. Quotes * "Maybe she should buy all your clothes." * '"You only dreamed you ate all that chicken." * "We've been through this before, your dad cooks, I clean, and you stay out of the way." * "If the real Charlie Jones wants his pages edited, he better wrap them up ASAP." * "We made a deal. Zip It." * "I don't have time for you, right now" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters